


I know thee most when least I understand.

by a_la_grecque



Category: Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_la_grecque/pseuds/a_la_grecque
Summary: Luc makes an unexpected revelation to Marc after revealing rebel sympathies.





	I know thee most when least I understand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ars_belli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_belli/gifts).



"I have to say, this is entirely unexpected. I thought you were well and truly committed to the Unity line." 

The two brothers were in Marc's home on Orcas Island, ostensibly relaxing with a drink in the course of an overdue family catch up, both inwardly reeling from the impact of revelations made and unmade.

Marc's mind whirled through the possibilities, the options, the opportunities... Luc would have to submit to a more formal probe but he wanted to be sure of some things himself first.

“Did you never wonder why I was so desperate to become a doctor, and not just another academic?” Lucy's unexpected question threw off his train of thought.

  
In all honesty, Marc never had wondered about that but it seemed impolite to admit that to his own brother, especially when he had just announced his willingness to join the rebellion. He readied his ultrasenses for a mind probe, and Luc’s feeble mind screen fluttered like a curtain in a breeze. It would barely be an effort to penetrate it.

  
“Stop.” Luc’s spoken word and a soft touch of his knee were enough to break his concentration. It was oddly redundant, archaic even, to be using words and gestures instead of farspeech.  
“Oh, we both know you could turn my mind inside out if you want to, I don’t have the watts to screen against a head like you.”

  
Marc stayed quiet, Luc’s comment was true enough.

  
“I want you to tell me if you already know it, if you know me, not because you can pick it out of my brain.”

  
Marc looked into his brother’s eyes for once, and not behind them.  
“Because of what happened to you when you were young… because of what happened to Jack later, because you wanted to do something, anything to help-”

  
Luc’s mouth twitched briefly into a semblance of a smile before he looked away.

  
“Was I close, at least?” Marc offered up a crooked half smile of his own.

  
“In a way.” Luc folded his arms around himself. “I knew that was how you felt, what you wanted. I didn’t do it for Jack, or myself, but…”  
Without warning he dropped his mindscreen altogether and started broadcasting, enveloping Marc in his sense of guilt, and shame, all shot through with tiny bursts of hope and pinpricks of desire…

  
_Oh, ti-frère. I never imagined._ Marc closed the distance between them, sensing his brother’s need for physical contact over mental connection. He couldn’t quite bring himself to stretch the last few centimetres to actually touch Luc, finding himself suddenly uncertain how to react. He was close enough to feel Luc’s breath against his exposed skin, sending flickers of heat through his core. This unexpected sensation sent him so off-balance he was even more surprised when Luc closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
The flickering heat built into ripples and waves of unanticipated pleasure that surged through him as Luc pulled him closer, teasing him with lips and tongue and fingertips, with feather-light probes of metapsychic energy. There was something about it that felt like coming home, like a promise fulfilled, but there was still a nagging doubt somewhere in his mind.

  
He pulled back abruptly. “I’m not sure I’m sexually attracted to men.”

  
Luc laughed a little, leaned into his chest.  
“It sounds like it bothers you more that I’m a man than that I’m your brother.”

  
Marc frowned. That was more or less exactly the situation, but best not to admit that out loud. . Better to press ahead with another kiss, give his brother what he needed so he could take what he needed in return.  
He let Luc manoeuvre him onto the sofa, kiss him some more, strip off both their clothes. Let him explore the well-built body he’d been so envious of and curious about. Some detached part of Marc noted in passing that there was nothing really to be envious of; although he had a slighter build overall, the regen tanks and famous Remillard genes had done their work and there was nothing to recall the ruined little boy he’d once been.

He’d never experienced anything like this; he’d experimented with touching himself when puberty hit, even had an unsatisfying fumble with a starry-eyed metapsych major when the ribbing from his fraternity brothers became a little too persistent and irritating; but he never imagined it being this way. Even in his infrequent wet dreams his brain had never conjured up the touch of a familiar and loving mind, the feeling of skilled and tender hands on his body, of another man – his brother- rubbing hot and hard against him.  
He twisted and writhed involuntarily as Luc continued to work on his body. It felt like there were several mouths working on him as he built towards his inevitable, inexorable release.He fell back against the pillows, damp and panting, his mind unravelling.

Luc reached up to brush the sweaty curls away from his face and smiled expectantly. Marc wondered how on earth he was supposed to reciprocate. He slid tentative fingers across his brother’s belly, clumsily kissed and nuzzled his way down his neck.

“Christ, the girls were right, you really are clueless about this stuff.”

  
Marc used his redactive faculties to banish the blush which threatened to appear and the irritation that went along with it. Luc’s mind reached out for his and there was no malice or mockery there, just understanding. Luc took Marc’s hands in his own, rolled onto his side and pulled Marc around until he was pressed against his back. He guided Marc’s hand down, closed his own hand firmly over the top of it of it and gave him a grandmaster demonstration of exactly what he’d been missing out on. It didn’t take long before Luc was relaxing limp and spent against him.

Marc had recovered sufficiently to use his PK for some rudimentary cleanup.

_Where the hell do we go from here?_

Marc had heard some things about Kieran O’Connor and how he’d controlled his subordinates, but he swallowed uncomfortably at the thought of doing that to his own flesh and blood. He wanted Luc to continue to give himself freely, give things that he wanted and needed, his medical expertise, his genes…

“You’re thinking about my DNA, aren’t you? Wondering if I have that complex too, and if I do can it be isolated from the twisted wreckage of my chromosomes?”

Marc slammed down his strongest mindscreen. How could he have let that leak? What was the saying he’d heard from that old fool Rogi… god gives men two heads but they can only operate one at a time. Would he ever be able to elevate himself above this messy human physicality?

Luc started laughing, so softly that Marc didn’t so much hear it as feel it transmitted through the vibrations where their bodies were still touching, and the general air of amusement Luc was projecting.

“Oh, Marc, you’re not slopping your darkest and deepest plans all over the metapsychic airwaves. I just know you, that’s all.”

Marc had no idea how to respond to that, other than a wild rush of physical desire he quickly suppressed.

“If I have it, will that… will I be enough for you?”

Marc folded himself around his fragile younger brother, pressed his cheek against his hair.

“No,” he said, with crushing honesty. _I don’t think anyone will ever be enough._ He kissed the top of Luc’s head, probed ever so gently underneath to find the truth for himself. “Do you have it?”

“No.”


End file.
